In My Life
by WeasleysWizardWheeze
Summary: RonHermione short oneshot songfic. Hermione looks at an old photo album


**Disclaimer - Nothing you recognise is mine, it's all J.K's. Except the song, that belongs to the Beatles. I love them!**

**In My Life**

Hermione Granger turned the pages of her photo album, stopping every now and again to take a closer look at some photos. She smiled at a photo of herself at eleven years old, taken in the back garden of her childhood home before she left for Hogwarts for the first time ever. Her hair was in its natural bushy state, her teeth were bigger and stuck out slightly, and she was proudly wearing her Hogwarts robes. The next photo along was of herself and her father, him smiling fondly down at his only child. There were photographs of her in the sunshine yellow bedroom she had in her parent's house - a bedroom that had stayed the same until the day the house was sold, after her father's death, seven years after her mothers. Now, at the age of sixty-three, Hermione lived just outside Hogsmeade, in the house she had shared with Ginny when she had left Hogwarts, until Ginny and Harry married when she was twenty-four.

**There are places I remember**

**All my life **

**Though some have changed**

**Some forever not for better**

**Some have gone, and some remain**

From the front garden of her house, Hermione could almost see Hogwarts, where she had spent many happy years, and had many adventures with her best friends. It had been the place Harry and Ginny found love. She was a few minutes walk away from the village of Hogsmeade, the caves where Sirius had hidden in their fourth year, where they had ambushed Draco Malfoy, where they had held the very first DA meeting.

**All these places have their moments**

**With lovers and friends I still can recall**

**Some are dead and some are living**

**In my life, I've loved them all**

Hermione's hand trembled as she held the edge of the page, prepared to skip the next one. Again. She took a deep breath and bit her lip, as a single tear made its way down her cheek.

"_It's time I saw him again," _she thought to herself, _"it's been long enough."_

Turning the page, Hermione saw the photograph she had avoided for so long. A picture of herself and Ron Weasley smiling and waving. Ron, the love of her life. The only person she had ever loved. The picture had been taken the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding, the day that Ron had confessed his love to her, his ears turning red, stumbling over his words. Hermione had thought him adorable. The smiling faces of the pair blurred as Hermione's eyes filled with tears. The next picture was of Harry and Ron, wearing their dress robes, smiling happily. She focused on Ron's smiling face.

**But of all these friends and lovers**

**There is no one, compares with you**

**And these memories lose their meaning**

**When I think of love as something new**

"Ron," she whispered, "oh Ron."

She turned the pages, pages filled with pictures of Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione. Some were taken in the Burrow, and the rest of the Weasley family were included. Almost all included Ron. Smiling happily, despite the impending war. Only one photo Hermione owned was of Ron not smiling, taken after the one and only time Harry had ever beaten him at chess. Ron was frowning at the chessboard, looking as though he was trying to work out how exactly Harry had managed to do it, and Harry was stood behind Ron's chair, raising his arm in mock triumph. The photo had been taken in Grimmauld Place, where Harry and Ginny still lived, after cleaning and redecorating it prior to their wedding.

**Though I know I'll never lose affection**

**For people and things that went before**

**I know I'll often stop and think about them**

**In my life, I love you more**

Hermione and Ron were supposed to have been married. The week before their wedding Harry and Ron, both qualified aurors, were called out because of a rogue Death Eater attack. Harry had defeated Voldemort over a year before, and no one expected what had happened. Ron had been hit with a killing curse, and had died instantly. Harry had delivered the news to Hermione in tears, blaming himself for not being able to save his best friend. They had captured the Death Eater, but Hermione didn't even care. It wouldn't bring Ron back, why would she care? There would never be anyone else for her.

**Though I'll never lose affection**

**For people and things that went before**

**I know I'll often stop and think about them**

**In my life, I love you more**

Hermione set the photo album down on the table, and made her way to bed in tears. She had missed Ron for so long, and she wanted to see him again. She was ready to be with him again. She dreamed about him that night. He was holding a hand out to her, and she took it.

"I'm old now; I'm not the girl you knew." Hermione told him. Ron smiled.

"You're as beautiful now as you always were." he replied smiling. Looking down at herself, Hermione saw that she was once again, the twenty one year old woman she had been when Ron died. She smiled at him, and saw his eyes fill with tears.

"I've been waiting for you."

**In my life, I love you more**

Ginny and Harry stood in the graveyard in tears, looking down at the headstones before them. Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger. Buried side by side. Together in death as they could never be in life.


End file.
